


Coming Home

by elli_elpis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute c:, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elli_elpis/pseuds/elli_elpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has been away doing military service in Iraq and he finally gets to come home to his hubby, Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I did this at like 4am. I was bored. Sorry it's so short and blah :P I hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> If you read my fic "Dont Touch The Coral Reefs" sorry it hasnt been updated, I'll get to it eventually I promise.

As soon as the plane lands you're there, you're waiting just outside the baggage claim.   
It's been way too long and you just can't wait to see him.   
You think you're about to explode you're so happy. Your husband was shipped off the Iraq 1 year and 3 months ago and you haven't been with him in person since. He didn't come from that much of a stable background and his family couldn't pay for him to go to college so in order for him to have a chance at a successful future he joined the military. And while you stayed home and worked as a clothing designer for an off name brand he was half was across the world keeping you safe. You called any time you could and skyped as often as possible. You missed his birthday, he missed yours, he missed Halloween, and thanksgiving, and Christmas. But now he's coming home.   
And none of that will matter.   
He is resigning. This is the last time you'll be waiting here eagerly outside of baggage claim. He decided since he now had enough money he'd go to college on a military scholarship and work minimum wage to help pay for classes and help with the rent. But you plan on not letting him help with the rent, he's been gone for a year for god sake, he could at least let you do that for him.   
Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are staring at the baggage claim doors so wide eyed if you stared at them any longer you may burn holes through the doors. You dressed nicely for this occasion. Dressing In your favorite turquoise jeans, purple and black plaid shirt, and the blue and black scarf your husband got you before he was shipped off.   
You know your husband, Sollux Captor, is waiting eagerly like this too. You see that his flight has landed on the monitor and stand up, brushing off your pants which is stupid. There's nothing on your pants.   
One by one people exit the baggage claim and you search the people for your bee. You frown when you see no one else coming out, thinking maybe you got the flight number wrong. And then you see him. Dressed still in uniform but somehow still managing to make even that look unprofessional with his incredibly messy black hair and stupid smile. He turns and spots you running towards him and he drops his bag and starts running towards you too. You almost slam into him but he wraps his strong arms around you when you jump on him and wrap your legs around his waist and arms around his neck.  You're both crying like idiots and smiling through quick kisses, embracing tightly. You bet everyone around you is giving you strange looks.   
But you don't care. The only real thing that would bother you was if someone tried to break it up because they were uncomfortable with same sex relationships. It's happened before.   
He slowly sets you down but you still hug him tightly and he hugs back. You press your face to his chest and take in his scent, listen to his heart beat, and run your fingers through his hair. God you missed this. You missed him. All of him. And by the way he's holding you close and nuzzling your head you can tell he missed you too. You press shaky kisses on his cheeks and you both mumble "I Love you's" back and forth to each other for what feels like forever.   
When you both gather enough strength to separate you go back with him to get his bag and you both walk, hand tightly in hand, to your car.   
You missed him. You missed him so much. And now he's home. 


End file.
